Pot of Gold
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has a personality as colourful as her hair. —drabble collection; one for each colour of the rainbow. RemusTonks in some chapters.
1. Red

**_Red symbolises action, confidence, courage and/or vitality._**

* * *

"Hurry, they'll be arriving soon!" Andromeda called to her four-year-old daughter as she entered the room. She almost had a fit when she saw the state it was in. "Oh, Dora! Look at the mess you've made!"

The playroom _was_ a mess - Dora had been drawing, which was never a good thing. Multicoloured crayons were littering the floor along with glitter, glue, spilt paint and screwed-up pieces of paper from her discarded pictures. Dora looked slightly ashamed. "Sorry, Mummy," she said.

Andromeda's face softened when she saw the picture she _hadn't_ screwed up. It was a beautiful rainbow, vibrantly coloured with glitter liberally applied; Dora was never one to leave you wanting more of things.

"That's okay, darling," she said, smoothing her daughter's vivid scarlet hair. "Here," she said, performing a sweeping movement with her wand, which moved all the clutter to one side, out of the way. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Just in time!" she exclaimed, as Dora bounded up to the front door to admit their visitors.

"Bill! Charlie!" she welcomed the boys in, and without wasting a moment brought them running back through to the playroom to resume the chaos.

"Hi," Andromeda smiled to Molly as she brought baby Percy over the threshold. "How are you doing?" Molly just made a face. "Keep you on your toes, don't they?" Andromeda laughed.

"You can say that again," said Molly. "Try having three of them!" But there was an affectionate tone in her voice. The two women quietly watched their children play as they passed the playroom door on the way to the lounge. "Always liked the _bright_ colours, hasn't she, your Dora?" Molly commented, eyeing her hair.

"You got that right," said Andromeda, rolling her eyes. "Maybe she'll grow out of it."

But both of them really knew that she wouldn't. Dora was never one to worry about what others would think. She was individual.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know _why_ I'm doing this when I have so much else to write, but this is for the True Colours Competition on HPFC, and instead of just writing one entry, I'm doing one drabble for each colour of the rainbow! (Only one will be entered into the competition, though.) I thought it would be fun to have Tonks with a different hair colour each chapter and explore the meaning of the colour.**

**Disclaimer: How ever much I've wished, I still haven't turned into J K Rowling.**


	2. Orange

**_Orange symbolises endurance, strength and/or perseverance._**

* * *

"Wand a little higher, Miss Tonks!" Professor Flitwick called from across the classroom.

Tonks attempted the spell again with her arm raised a little higher. Still, nothing happened. She turned round to ask him what else she needed to do differently, but he was a little preoccupied trying to control the chaos which was caused by the other students' various objects zooming haphazardly across the room and was looking in completely the opposite direction.

Tonks sighed. She couldn't even perform a simple levitation charm. Even some of the idiot Slytherins were starting to get it now, but Tonks hadn't even managed to _move_ her feather yet. She didn't understand why not - despite her clumsiness, she was generally quite adept at spellwork. But for some reason, this charm seemed beyond her.

Tonks threw down her wand and slumped back in her chair in frustration. "I just can't do it!" she exclaimed angrily.

Charlie was sitting beside her. "Come on, Tonks," he said reasonably. "You just need to keep practising. I couldn't do it straight away, either."

"But you could after about three attempts," she pointed out. "I've tried about fifty times and I still can't!"

Charlie put down his wand and looked at her seriously. "Of course you can. You're going to be a brilliant Auror one day. And there will always be those few spells that it just feels like you can't do. But you persevere, and you get there, because it will be worth it in the end."

The truth of Charlie's words sank in. Tonks picked her wand back up; her face hardened with determination and her hair turned a brilliant shade of orange. She was not going to leave the classroom until that feather left the desk.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I've been really bad recently and haven't got round to replying to some of them ****individually, but I still appreciate them immensely. :)**


	3. Yellow

**_Yellow symbolises wisdom, joy, happiness and/or intellectual energy._**

* * *

She didn't think she would ever get there, but she had. She even had the badge to prove it: _Nymphadora Tonks; Trainee Auror_. She had been inseparable from it when it had first arrived, convinced that if she left it unattended for even a minute, it would disappear out of her reach and she would never get it back again. But it wasn't going anywhere.

She had never been happier than she was for those few years of training. Moody, her mentor, challenged her intellectually in a way that none of her teachers at Hogwarts had ever been able to do - the Hogwarts professors had never tried see past her clumsy exterior for long enough to try and coax out her full potential. But Moody understood how to get the best out of his students, and his... _unusual_ teaching style was perfect for Tonks. She learnt to expect the unexpected, to stay alert at all times, to overcome her clumsiness (although never completely), because she knew that if she didn't, she'd be dead.

That didn't worry her though. When she was out on missions, the adrenaline took over and she was in her element - it made her feel like this was what she was put on the planet to do.

After a successful assignment, she would smile radiantly for days. She had been difficult as a teenager, but at these times, her parents found her a joy to live with. That still didn't mean that Andromeda accepted her offers to help with housework, though. That would definitely do more harm than good.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Green

_**Green symbolises life, nature, fertility and/or well being.**_

* * *

"Well, you and the baby are both in good health," the Healer smiled, removing her gloves and washing her hands.

Tonks looked down at her stomach in wonder. Hearing her talk about the baby like that, about its health, it made it seem so much more real, like it was a real living person.

"That's great, isn't it, darling?" Andromeda said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Tonks nodded and smiled, but it was a weak smile and she sighed. She was over the moon that the baby was going to be okay, of course, and she was immensely grateful for her mother's support, but she couldn't help wishing that Remus was here to see this.

"We'll get you a little picture in a minute!" the Healer said brightly as she bustled out of the room.

Tonks caught Andromeda's eye and she knew that her mother could tell what she was thinking. "He may be acting like an idiot right now, and trust me there are a few other words I'd like to use for him as well, but he loves you," Andromeda said softly. "He might still have a change of heart."

But none of that mattered any more when Tonks looked down at the picture and realised that the fuzzy grey shape was in fact _her_ child. Her hair shifted from the mousy brown colour it had adopted during the weeks since Remus left, and became a vivid shade of earthy green.

She looked up at her mother. She finally found her voice. "I'm always going to be there for this baby, whether Remus is or not."

Andromeda smiled proudly. "That's my girl."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews - I think I've been a bit better at replying to them this time. :)**

**Also, I'd planned for this to be in chronological order, but it hasn't quite worked out with the order the prompts need to be in, so forgive me and prepare for a little jump back in time for the next chapter. I should just disregard the laws of nature and change the order of the rainbow so it works for me ;) But I've started off in order, so I should really carry on. :)**


	5. Blue

**_Blue symbolises youth, spirituality, truth and/or peace._**

* * *

It was hard to believe that mere hours ago there had been a raging battle at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Tonks sat by the lake, and the calm of the water that she overlooked made her feel like she was in a different world. It was as if she was still a student at Hogwarts, and nothing had changed. Everything _had_ changed, and she could tell that a lot more was about to change with Dumbledore dead and the Death Eaters gaining power, but for now she could drink in the peaceful atmosphere, and just pretend.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked around. It was Remus. He didn't say anything, but he sat down by her side and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

"I meant what I said, in the Hospital Wing," she said finally, and Remus looked up. "I _don't_ care that you're a werewolf. I love you for who you are."

He sighed, and she could see the pain in his face. "I don't doubt that for a second," he told her, looking at her pitifully but almost affectionately. "But you're so young, and I don't think you really understand how dangerous -"

"Don't tell me I don't understand danger," Tonks protested. "I'm young, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. And I'm an Auror, for heaven's sake. I'm used to danger."

Remus was clearly having an internal struggle, but Tonks could see that the fight was leaving his eyes. "I know that," he said resignedly. "But if anything were ever to happen to you... and not just that - you would be an outcast from society."

"You-Know-Who is infiltrating the Ministry as we speak, Remus. We'll all be outcasts anyway. And you know that nothing would happen to me," she told him exasperatedly. "You're perfectly safe when you take your potion."

Remus sighed again. "Well you can never be sure, but... I suppose so," he said reluctantly. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find another argument, but was apparently unsuccessful. "You... you don't know how guilty I feel about this," he continued finally, "but I'll be honest. I am finding it increasingly difficult to resist you, Nymphadora Tonks."

There was a pause, and Tonks didn't dare to breathe. They drew closer, and after what seemed like an eternity, their lips joined and Remus kissed her gently. For the first time in a year, her hair shifted from its mousy brown to a tranquil blue. She was at peace.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for fluffy endings. I re-watched DH part 1 yesterday, and the bit when they go and meet Harry at Privet Drive really got me thinking about Remus/Tonks. So even though this is set a little earlier (at the end of HBP if you didn't work that out), that was what prompted it. :)**


	6. Indigo

_**Indigo symbolises intuition, meditation and/or deep contemplation.**_

* * *

It just wouldn't sink in. How could Mad-Eye Moody, her mentor and friend, be dead?

If Mad-Eye wasn't safe, nobody was. He was always alert - _constant vigilance!_- and one of the most careful, experienced Aurors there ever were. Tonks thought back to Auror training, and how she was his little protégé; none of the other mentors had so much faith in her. He'd taught Tonks everything he knew, and if it had failed him, what good would it do her? She almost felt like giving up.

But she couldn't give up. Mad-Eye would hate that the idea was even crossing her mind. She had to keep fighting. She had to ensure that Mad-Eye hadn't died in vain.

And there were other reasons too. Her thoughts turned to the tiny life growing in her stomach, so small that you wouldn't even know it was there. The life of her child, and other children like it, was something worth fighting for.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it really has been a long time since I updated this... when I chose the one I was entering I just got distracted by a load of other things, haha.**

**I incorporated the prompt fairly loosely in this one, because it's not particularly like Tonks to meditate, and she doesn't strike me as particularly intuitive either... so I went with deep contemplation, sort of.**


End file.
